


Onward We Go

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, High School, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New year, new schools, new problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward We Go

**Author's Note:**

> There will be editing in all previous chapters. Some minor some major

It's the second day of high school.  The florissant lights hurt Tony's eyes.  He wants to go home.  All around him people move, yelling to each other and generally ignoring him.  He finds his locker but of course has trouble opening it.  Finally he wrenches it open, shoving his books inside.  Pepper stands across the hall, chin up and eyes bright.  Tony has never been so relieved to see anyone in his life.  he closes his locker and approaches her.

"Hey Pep."  he greets earning a smile from the girl.

"Tony.  How has your day been so far?"  She asks and Tony shrugs.

"Can't complain.  Sort of loud though."

"You love loud."  Pepper replies, watching a group of students rush by.  Tony laughs.  

"Fair enough."  He agreed.  Pepper shifted her bag onto her shoulder and offered Tony a smile.

"Well...I'll see you at lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it."  Tony replies, and they go their separate ways.  

Tony had signed up for all honors courses.  His English and History course prove to be of little interest, but of course he is looking forward to Science.  In his history class he meets a blonde haired blue eyed boy named Steve.  The boy is soft spoken and friendly, he and Bruce having hit it off quickly.  Steve seems like a bit of a suck up, but Tony can't help but like the guy.  At lunch he and Bruce sit with Steve and his friend Sam.  Sam is laid back and funny, he is new to the school system.  Throughout the day Tony meets other students too.  A boy named Clint Barton in his gym class and Natasha Romanov near the buses.

At the middle school, Loki sits with Darcy Lewis at lunch.  Darcy has cut her hair to above her shoulders and is now wearing glasses.  They suit her.  During math he meets a boy named Bucky.  Bucky had been in the grade above him, but behavioral issues and failing grades had set him back.  He was sullen and moody, barely speaking during class.  He joins Loki and at lunch glaring at them as he sits.  Loki likes him instantly.  Darcy later tells Loki that Bucky gave her the creeps.  Loki tells her that he thinks he might have a crush.

"On who?  Bucky?"  Darcy asks as they head towards the school bus.  Loki shifts his bag, brushing his hair from his face.

"He's cute."  The boy shrugs and Darcy laughs.  

"You would like the unfriendly silent one."  She quips. They separate at Darcy's bus and Loki walks onto his own. Thor and Tony are already on the bus, sitting in the high school section and talking with two blonde girls, one Loki recognizes as Emma Frost from down the street.  He takes his seat.

Amora had been talking with Thor and Tony when her eyes travel up.  She nudges Emma who glances at her. 

"What?"  She asks, taking the ear piece out of her ear.  Amora pointed towards the front of the bus.

"That boy?  Who is he?"  She asks, Emma glances up just as Thor and Tony do to see who she's talking about.  Emma spots the boy and smiles faintly.

"That's Loki."

"He's cute."  Amora murmurs as Thor and Tony glance at her.  Emma laughs.  "That's Thor's brother."  She replies and Amora squints standing up and leaning over the seat as she stared at Loki.  "Really?"  She asks, she looks towards Thor who nods.  "Unfortunately."  He replies.

"He's sitting alone."  She comments and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Trust me.  There's a reason for that."  He muttered.  Emma shoots Tony a glare.  "If I remember correctly you two were best friends."

"Were being the word.  Were."  The boy replies earning a chuckle from Thor.

Amora steps out of her seat and Emma frowns.

"Amora where are you going?"

Going to sit with Loki."  Amora replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.  She ignores Thor's protests and glides over to where Loki sits staring out the window.  She sits down without asking and Loki turns to stare at her.  Amora smiles and studies the younger student.

"I'm Amora."  She greets and Loki blinks.

"Nice to meet you.  I'm Loki."  He replies and Amora smiles.

"I know... you're in the Eighth grade right?"  She asks and Loki nods.  Amora runs a hand through her blonde hair, her smile charming.  

"How was your first day?"  She questions.  The bus begins to move and Amora glances over her shoulder to where Tony and Thor are staring at her.

"It was fine.  How was yours?"  Loki responds.  

Tony cannot hear what Loki and Amora are talking about.  He leans against his seat, putting his ear buds in and shuffling through his songs.  Across from him Thor glances out the window.  Rain patters against the glass and the sky over head begins to turn gray.  He wonders what Baldur is up to.  The eldest Odinson is now in his senior year.  He has a truck, good grades and a pretty girlfriend.  How will Thor compete?  He tries to picture himself in his senior year.  A pretty busty blonde girl on his arm, a car at his side.  He has papers in his backpack.  None of the Fall sports interested him, but football was beginning in a couple of weeks.  Freshmen did not often make the team.  But it could happen.  

* * *

 

"Jarvis!  Hey Jarv I'm home!"  Tony calls out as he opens the front door.  He hears Jarvis call out from the kitchen in greeting.  Tony hangs his backpack up and makes his way towards the kitchen.  Jarvis is standing at the sink, wiping the counters.  Tony is surprised to see Howard also home sitting at the island, newspaper laid out in front of him.  Howard looks up from his paper and greets his son.

"How was school today?"  He questions.  Tony, suddenly self conscious shrugs.

"It was...it was fine.  He manages, Jarvis glances towards him, his brows furrowed.  "You're not at the office today."  He comments, glancing down at his dirt scuffed sneakers.  Howard smiles slightly.  "I figured the office would be find with me gone for a few days.  Come, sit tell me about your day."  he motions to the seat beside him and slowly Tony smiles and approaches his father.

Smiling to himself, Jarvis makes his way out of the kitchen, giving father and son some much needed time. 


End file.
